


The Purgatory Club

by Runic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny makes some new friends in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purgatory Club

**Author's Note:**

> My rather late birthday present to my impossible unicorn, Nika. Ily bby. <3 I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, I would like it known that while writing this I accidentally made myself ship Gabriel/Balthazar.

Benny knew how to take care of himself; people had a tendency to find that out with blade and teeth, but three on one was still no easy tasks. A stupid mistake and one of the vampires found Sam’s knife shoved up through his bottom jaw. Taking advantage of that mistake was also a mistake on Benny’s part as the next second he was tackled to the ground, Sam’s knife slipping from his grip. The two uninjured vamps were on him immediately, hands searching for his neck. Shit, shit, shit, this was not good. Benny had wanted to take out at least two of them before he went down, definitely not before he hadn’t killed even one.

One second he was struggling against the vamps, the next they were being pulled off of him. A skinny kid held one of the vamps by the scruff of the neck with one hand, a bright light emitting from the other pressed against the vamp’s forehead causing her eyes to go rolling back in her head.

The other two vamps, one with Sam’s knife still in his jaw, hesitated for a moment before running off in opposite directions. The first one was intercepted by a short man with a raised eyebrow who commented, “Really?” in the snarkiest voice Benny had ever heard.

The second practically ran into an extremely bored looking brunette who grabbed a hold of the knife’s handle and jerked the vamp forward. “You are an extremely dull creature, and all our lives would be better if you just weren’t.” He pulled the knife out and swung, somehow managing to sever the vamp’s head from his shoulders with the extremely short blade.

The kid didn’t pay the fallen vamp a second glance as he held out a hand to Benny. “You’re a friend of the Winchesters?”

“The only people who seem to end up here are their friends and their enemies,” said the taller one with an English accent.

The kid threw him a sharp look, to which the tall man just shrugged, before turning back to Benny. With a nod of thanks the vampire took the kid’s hand and let himself be pulled up. No point in being rude to such a cute face at any point. “Thank you kindly. The name is Benny Laffite.”

The kid returned his nod. “I’m Samandriel. This is Gabriel,” he introduced, pointing to the short man who waved his fingers suggestively, “and that is Balthazar.” The taller man still just looked bored with the whole situation. Benny thought he looked like he could use a drink.

“You three are angels,” Benny replied, recognizing the names from stories Dean had told him the last time he was here.

“Bingo, Benny boy,” Gabriel answered.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet? Dean remembers us.” Benny decided at that moment that he liked Balthazar. His sarcastic attitude gave the impression of uncaring, but there was a level of genuine approval beneath it.

“As fun as this has been we should get back. They others are probably back by now as well.” The other two angels showed their agreement to Gabriel’s comment by beginning to walk in the direction that they had come from. “That meant you too,” the angel called over his shoulder when Benny stayed still. “I mean, we’ve already got a vamp, and Lenore is about ten times hotter than you, but there’s nothing wrong with having a back up.”

Benny chuckled before falling into step with Samandriel. “I spent fifty years here and never heard of anything like this.”

“I didn’t arrive until after you and Dean had left. Balthazar found me as soon as I did and brought me to the Club. We’ve been keeping a low profile so as not to invoke attacks.”

“Not until we have the strength to fight off continuous assaults from smaller groups,” Balthazar explained, having taken the lead. “And then we shall _rule the world._ ”

“All right there, Brain,” Gabriel quipped.

“If I’m the Brain that makes you Pinky.”

“How many do you have?” Benny asked.

“There’s the three of us, Anna, Lenore, and Amy.”

“By the way, don’t talk to Amy about Dean. There’re issues there.”

Balthazar snorted. “Just the little one of Dean having killed her.”

Samandriel sighed as the other two angels started a line of banter that sounded as if they had been through it a million times now and still found it amusing. Benny felt oddly a home within this strange little family.

 

When they arrived back “home” Benny saw that they had made three buildings, two smaller ones Benny would later find out were private quarters, and a larger one for communal space, all set up in a defensive pattern that looked deceptively weak. Across the larger one was a rather shoddy sign reading “Club Purgatory: Home of Team Purgatory.”

/

_Six months later_

“Samandriel!” Benny shouted when he lost sight of the angel. They had been ambushed by Leviathan on their way back to the Club, Samandriel facing down three while the other two kept Benny and Gabriel busy. With a rush of adrenaline Benny literally tore through the Leviathan separating him from the angel. The next few moments were lost in a rage until Benny’s head cleared and he was standing in a circle of Leviathan body parts.

Benny didn’t even spare them a second thought, kneeling down beside Samandriel where the angel had fallen, deep cuts across his upper body. “Angel, you okay?” he asked, helping Samandriel to sit up.

“Yeah,” Samandriel said weakly. He shook his head and repeated, “Yeah,” this time with more conviction. “I’m okay.”

Benny let out a sigh of relief, and without thinking about it he crashed his lips against Samandriel’s. The angel let out a squeak of surprise before relaxing into the touch, tentatively returning the gesture. When Benny responded enthusiastically Samandriel raised his arms to wrap around Benny’s shoulders, fingers entwining in the vampire’s short hair.

“Finally!” Gabriel sighed loudly and dramatically, the two jumping apart at the reminder of where they were. “If we had to keep watching you two make googly eyes at one another Balthazar and I were going to tie you two together until _something_ happened.”

Benny chuckled, pulling Samandriel with him when he stood. “If you ask me there are better uses for the only rope we have.”

Gabriel nodded his head a few times, his mind obviously going somewhere inappropriate. “Yeah, I’ll give you that one.”

Samandriel’s brow furrowed in confusion, a glare forming in his eyes as he looked between the two. “What are you two talking about?”

“If you’re very good,” Gabriel said in a patronizing voice, the smile on his lips doing nothing to hide his awareness of Samandriel’s ‘I will hit you,” gaze, “Benny might just show you.”


End file.
